This invention relates to structural insulated wall panels and more particularly to improved joint structures in such panels.
Structural insulated wall panels to which this invention relates are generally known. For example, such panels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,992,110 and 6,065,259, which are herewith expressly incorporated herein by reference. Such panels include a composite of a foam or insulative core faced preferably on both sides with a reinforced cementitious facing as disclosed in said patents and which is sold under the trademark “Util-A-Crete”. Such facing panels are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,203,788; 4,428,952; 4,420,295; RE 32,037; RE 32038; and RE 31,921, each of which is herewith expressly incorporated herein by reference.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,992,110 and 6,065,259, the structural insulated panels described therein are provided with grooves formed in the foam core and extending from the panel edges into the foam or insulating core. At the abutting edges, connecting tongues are inserted into aligned grooves of adjacent panels and fasteners are applied through the panel facings into the tongues to interconnect adjacent panels.
While such panels offer numerous advantages, it is now desirable to provide improvements to the joint structures and joining methods for assembling structural insulated panels into multiple panel walls.
A further objective of the invention has been to improve the structural integrity of a panel wall at the panel joints.
A further objective has been to enhance thermal and resistance with improved panel joint structures.
A still further object of the invention has been to enhance wind pressure resistance of a multiple panel wall.
A still further objective of the invention has been to enhanced retained structural integrity in the circumstance of panel destruction by fire or other causes.